


Dead By Sunrise

by Gamerright



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dead By Daylight esque, Gen, Human AU, but with a little twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerright/pseuds/Gamerright
Summary: Stuck in a nightmare, Francine barely knows the basics in order to survive. What has she gotten herself into?





	Dead By Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I am an absolute newbie at DBD. I've played the game maybe five times, so my information on it isn't that great. But I do love watching other people play it. It's amusing.
> 
> All of the characters are high school age.

Pebbles dug into Fran’s skin as opened her eyes.

 

_ Where… am I? _

 

She appeared to be in a dingy alley of an unknown street. There was a dumpster next to her overflowing with trash. She could see something wiggling inside one of the bags.

 

“Gross!” Fran exclaimed. She stood slowly, her bones protested. What happened to her?

 

**Welcome, Francine.**

 

Fran violently turned her head left and right in search of the owner of the voice. It seems like no one was in the alley with her.

 

**Your only objective is to escape.**

 

“Who's there?” Fran meant for her voice to come out louder, but she could barely get herself to speak.   
  


**There are three other Survivors with you. As per the ‘contract,’ if you find all four generators, repair them, and open the exit gate, you may leave.**

 

“W-what?”

 

**However, there is a killer on the loose. If he finds you, he will try to kill you.**

 

“Why do I have to do this!?” Fran shouted. She closed her eyes and willed everything to disappear. She wanted to be back home in her bed, watching sappy romance movies! But the voice continued.

 

**You will know when the killer is near by listening to your heartbeat. It will get louder if the killer is near you. You can monitor your health on your watch. If one of your friends is captured and put into one of the Killing Contraptions, then their location as well as a map will appear on your watch.**

 

“Stop…”

 

**There is no time limit. The match starts now. Happy searching.**

 

She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to do this! Fran had no idea where she was or what that  _ thing _ was. She didn’t understand half of what it said only…

 

There was a killer on the loose.

 

Fran muffled a scream with her hands and slid down the wall. What was she going to do? The thing… Fran racked her brain for what the Voice had told her. It said there were other people here, right? Maybe she could find someone-

 

Thump. Thu-Thump. Thump! THU-THUMP!

 

Oh no… Oh nooo. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

 

Fran darted behind a trash can. She held one hand over her mouth and the other over her heart.

 

_ He’s here! I’m going to die… I’m going to die! _

 

Fran heard shuffling at the mouth of the alley. After a few moments, the shuffling faded and her heart beat slowed. Fran breathed a sigh a relief. She let her body relax as she calmed herself down.

 

She had an objective. Find the other Survivors. That’s what she needed to focus on for now. 

 

Fran pulled herself up using the trash can. Some of the unknown gunk got on her hands. She suppressed a scream and quickly wiped it onto the walls.

 

Why did it have to be here of all places? Why couldn’t this be the mall? At least she could find something to protect herself with.

 

Fran peeked around the corner of the alley. Seeing and hearing no one, she turned right.

 

She was in a roundabout with buildings circling the street’s edge. The buildings looked run down and Fran thought she saw a rat scurry past.

 

_ This place has no taste,  _ Fran thought. If she were less frightened, she might have even turned up her nose.

 

Through a glass window, Fran thought she saw a big red and black machine. Excited, she reached to open the door when she saw something silver in her peripherals.

 

“Ahh!” Fran screamed, throwing herself away from the door. A metal pipe smashed into the ground where she had been standing.

 

The killer was much taller than she expected. He wore all black and had bandages around his hands and face. The only thing visible was a single violet eye that screamed bloodlust.

 

“Www-wait!” Fran shouted, trembling. 

 

There was an odd scratching noise sound like plastic rubbing against concrete. Fran noticed that the noise was coming from the Giant. Through the bandages, she could see a smile.

 

“It is time to die, yes?” Giant asked. His slightly high pitched voice rang with happiness as he raised his pipe.

 

“No!” Fran held her hands in front of her face. “Please-!”

 

“Okay~” Giant completely ignored Fran’s protest and brought down the pipe.

 

“Nooooooooo!”

 

“Ivan!”

 

Ivan froze. 

 

Fran peeked through her fingers and looked on in horror as she watched her friend step out of a building.

 

Marie was wearing dirty clothes, which were to be expected, given the setting. What was most disturbing about her appearance were the twin claw tattoos that adorned Marie’s cheeks and arms.

 

“You want me, dontcha, Big Boy?” Marie held out a hand and waved it toward herself. “Come get me.”

 

Ivan considered it for a moment.

 

“Might as well,” Ivan took a few steps back from Fran. “She’s easy prey. I’ll come back and get her later.”

 

“That’s if we don’t beat you first!” Marie laughed. She looked at Fran and gave the girl a wink before pivoting and dashing into a nearby building. Ivan gave a blood curling laugh and chased after her.

 

“Marie…” Fran whispered.

 

“Francine!” A voice hissed. Looking behind her, Fran saw Toris crouched behind a busted car.

 

Francine ran over to him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked. Fran nodded.

 

“Will Marie be okay?” Fran asked.

 

“Most likely.” Toris nodded. “Follow me.”

 

Toris led her to a generator that was nearly complete.

 

“Help me finish this up.” Toris gave her an encouraging smile. “We can do this.”

 

Fran didn’t really believe it, but she tried her best anyway. Reaching into the machine, she began to fix the screws and wires.

 

“Watch out for the Skill Checks,” Toris warned. He pointed at a button on the front of the machine. “Remember to press this when one comes up.”

 

“Okay,” Fran nodded her head.

 

After a moment, Fran asked,

 

“What are the Killing Contraptions?”

 

“Traps the Killers put you in to sacrifice you,” Toris replied. “I think Ivan only set up three types: hooks, the guillotine, and the pod.”

 

Fran didn’t want to know. 

 

They quickly finished repairing the machine. A click resounded from it.

 

“See, it wasn’t that bad.” Toris looked down at his watch. He frowned.

 

“What is it?” Fran also looked at her watch. Pressing a random button, three names became displayed on the screen. Over Marie’s name, a silhouette of someone injured and running was displayed.

 

“We need to go help her. Follow me.” Toris ran back the way they came.

 

“Wait.” Fran jogged after him. As they ran, another loud click was heard and the counter on her watch dropped down to two.

 

“Two more generators to go,” Toris said.

 

“Shouldn’t we hide?” Fran asked. She crouched down in an alley.

 

“We don’t need to,” Toris replied. He looked at his watch once again. “Marie is the obsession. We need to-” The watch buzzed as the figure over Marie’s name changed and a map with a red dot was displayed. 

 

“What’s going on?!” Fran shrieked. Fran was rapidly dissolving into a mess of panic. “She’s dead, isn’t she?”

 

“Not yet.” Fran sometimes hated Toris’ brutal honesty. “But she will be if we don’t save her.”

 

Fran couldn’t reply. She felt as if she had swallowed three peaches and couldn’t cough them up. 

 

“Fra.,” Toris knelt down. Firmly, he said, “We need to save her.”

 

Fran nodded. She knew.

 

“Are you ready?” She nodded again. Toris gave her a sympathetic smile. “Let’s go.”

 

Following the red dot, Toris and Fran looped around the back of a building and into the backyard of another. Some of the ‘yards’ were open and made of granite, making them easy to spot and chase. Fran flinched at every noise.

 

“Wait.” Toris held his hand out. “She got free.”

 

“She did!?” Fran looked down at her watch. Sure enough, the image showed that Marie was no longer captured. “Yes!”

 

“Shhh,” Toris crouched against a wall. Peeking around a corner, he whispered, “Now that Marie has escaped, Ivan might be nearby. We need to listen out for him.”

 

“But-”

 

Another buzz. Looking down at their watches, Fran saw that Marie’s picture once again showed that she was captured close to where they were now.

 

“Shit. “ Toris walked over to another alley entrance. “He got her. We need to  _ go! _ ”

 

“But…” Toris waved at her and Fran followed.

 

“Toris!” Fran hissed.

 

“What is it?”

 

“When he attacked me earlier, I didn’t hear my heartbeat,” Fran said. Her eyes darted around looking for a sign of a metal pipe.   
  


“What?” Toris stopped by a wire fence. Through it, they could see Marie, hanging from a rusted metal hook.

 

“I heard it when he passed me earlier, when I first woke up, but when he attacked me, I didn’t hear him coming,” Fran explained. She gasped at seeing Marie.

 

“What could he…?” Toris wondered aloud. Turning, Toris saw the familiar glint of a silver pipe. “Francine! It’s time to go!”

 

Toris darted down a side street, not noticing Fran hadn’t followed him. Fran had unlocked the metal gate and ran to her friend.

 

“Marie!” Fran shouted. Marie didn’t respond. Black claws reached out and took shape from the pole Marie was stuck on. They tried to stab her, but Marie struggled. “Marie!”

 

“Run!” Marie grunted. She struggled to push the black claws away.

 

“No!” Fran reached up to pull her friend off the hook.

 

Before she could, a bloodied silver pipe smashed into her. Fran fell to the ground, unable to move.

 

“There you are, little one,” Ivan said. He tied his pipe to his back and picked Fran up.

 

“NO!” 

 

“Fuck!” Marie shouted. The claw had almost pierced her. “Fran! Wiggle! Escape and find Alfie!”

 

“Alfred will be captured soon enough,” Ivan said.

 

“Let go of me!” Francine tried to wiggle hard enough for her captor to drop her.

 

“Times up~”

 

Fran was placed in a contraption with her hands bound. On her watch, she could see Toris’s dot along with another that was across the map.

 

“Have fun~” Ivan giggled as he left the room.

 

Fran struggled to break the straps holding her wrist. When it didn’t work, she tried again.

 

The escapes failed and Fran was left to scream as she tried to pull her head from out of the machine.

 

“Let me gooo!! Let me out of here!”

 

No one heard her. No one helped her.

 

As the string holding the metal blade broke, Fran closed her eyes and let out one final cry.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“You bastard!” the voice of Alfred ran shrilly through the headset. “Why the hell couldn’t I hear you?”

 

“A perk, maybe,” Ivan replied. Happily, he added, “Or maybe you’ve gone deaf from your own voice.”

 

“What the hell did you just say!?”

 

“I’m here.” Toris’ voice filtered into the chat.

 

“Toris!” Alfred shouted, making the people who didn’t have the forethought to turn their volume down before entering the party chat, cringe. “You found the hatch? How the hell?”

 

“I just found it,” Toris replied nonchalantly. 

 

“The hell you just  _ found it _ ,” Marie said.

 

“Why did you enter the chat so late?” Toris asked.

 

“Because the wifi is shit!” Marie wailed. “I can’t play half of my other games because of it!”

 

“Toris! You didn’t answer the question!” Alfred said. “Just because Marie has a low attention span doesn’t mean I do!”

 

“I would like an answer too,” Ivan said, malice dripping into his voice. “It’s a shame you escaped me.”

 

“What did you say, boy?” Marie shouted.

 

“I told you,” Toris replied. He sighed. “I just found the hatch on accident. There is no other way to find it.”

 

“Every game we play, you always get lucky!” Alfred said, pouting. “I bet you got Eduard to help you.”

 

“I’m not cheating!” Toris protested. “Eduard doesn’t really play these types of games.”

 

“Does Eddy play Solitaire?” Marie snickered.

 

“That’s more up your alley.”

 

“You trying to start something, Ivan?”

 

“You get distracted way too easily, Marie,” Toris said, shaking his head at the girl.

 

“Stop trying to change the subject!” Alfred shouted.

 

“Stop shouting in my ear, Al!” Marie shouted, equally as loud.

 

“You’re no better!”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Marie said. “I’m older.”

 

“What kind of excuse is that!”

 

“An acceptable one.”

 

“You’re only two years older than me!”

 

“So?”

 

“Could both of you shut up?” Ivan asked. 

 

“How about you shut up!” Alfred retorted.

 

“Now, Alfred…”

 

Alfred and Ivan argued for a few minutes before Toris muted them both.

 

“Toris.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where’s Franny?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Francine?” No reply. “Francine!”

 

“Has she played this game before?” Toris asked, concerned. “She sounded really afraid.”

 

“I taught her the basics of the game while I was at her house.” Shuffling. “I’ll be back.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Marie took off her gaming headset and placed it on the table beside her. She grabbed her phone and dialed ‘Prinzessin.’

 

One, two, she picked up on the third ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Fran!” Marie said. She smiled. “Hey, where were you? You didn’t answer in the chat.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Come on!” Marie laughed. “You didn’t think the game was that scary, did you?”

 

No response.

 

“Francine~”

 

“Yes, I did, okay!” Fran shouted, startling Marie. “You know I don’t like horror games or movies! So why did you think that I would suddenly like this?!”

 

“Because it’s not scary!” Marie exclaimed.

 

“To you!” Fran shouted.

 

“Well I’m sorry that you can’t stand a little darkness!”

 

“Leave me alone Marie.”

 

“Fran-”

 

“See you.”

 

“Francine!”

 

“...what is it?”

 

“I’m sorry…” Marie said softly. She put her head down on the desk next to her.

 

“Hm.”

 

“I’m sorry for making you play this game,” Marie continued. “I’m sorry for calling you a scaredy cat and mocking you.”

 

“Mh,” Francine smiled. “That’s better.”

 

“Do you forgive me?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“What? But I apologized and everything!”

 

“If you come with me to the mall…”

 

“Hell no! You’ll just force me into a bunch of dresses!” Marie shouted.

 

“Please?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then I won’t forgive you.”

 

“That sounds like something Sophie would say!” Marie rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t compare me to your cousin!” Fran exclaimed. “Besides, you owe me.You know you do.”

 

“Fine…”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I’m bringing Antonio along.”

 

“No!” Fran pouted. “He’ll tell me to calm down!”

 

“And you don’t think you need to calm down? You’re obsessed with clothing!”  Marie shouted.

 

“You’re just jealous that I’ve got a boyfriend~”

 

“Hm, like I care!”

 

“Right~”

 

“Shut up, Francine!”

 

Fran giggled. “I’ll pick you up at 10.”

 

“Alright…”

 

“See you then ‘belle~”*

 

“See ya, Prinzessin.” Before Marie hung up, she said, “Get your ass back on the chat. You don’t have to play, but I want you to watch as I kick Alfred’s ass in Shadowrunners.”

 

“Alright.” Fran sighed. “On one condition, no horror.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I, the  _ great  _ Marie, promise not to give you nightmares.” 

 

Fran laughed at her theatrics. She loved hanging out with her friends. She really did, even a headcase like Marie.

**Author's Note:**

> *- Belle is pretty in French. In this case, Fran also uses it as a shortened version for the word 'Rebelle'- Rebel in English.
> 
>  
> 
> Character Notes  
> Alfred: Hardcore gamer, loves playing this game despite being afraid of half of its characters.
> 
> Marie:Loves strategy, adventure, and fighting games though she gets disinterested easily.
> 
> Toris: Plays this game at Alfred's insistence. He prefers competitive online games. 
> 
> Ivan: A newbie to games in general. After being introduced to them in the past year, Ivan likes to play idle games. He also like competitive ones where he can crush Alfred.
> 
> Francine: She hates scary movies, and games. She prefers to play board games as she can physically interact with the people around her.
> 
> Note on Game play  
> The mechanic in this game is that as soon as a round starts, the chat is muted(they started out in game chat). When the game detects they are a certain distance from each other, then the voice channel opens. Fran didn't know that, and this being her first time playing DBD alone, she was terrified.


End file.
